


sun's coming up

by cyclothimic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, Romance, Weddings, and kara still can't forget about it, awkward reunion, it's been five years, kara can't handle it, lena is so hot, like a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: "Well," Lena breathed. "This is awkward. I suppose I should have known. Not a lot of Kara Danvers out here.""No, I guess not."-or Lena and Kara have a one night stand and don't see each other for five years.





	sun's coming up

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, sorry about not updating 'she is your have to have', i've been swamped with assignments and club things. but i figured you guys at least deserve something, and this one has been sitting in my files for awhile now, so why not, right? maybe it can tide you over until the next update for 'she is your have to have', yikes. hope you guys like it!
> 
> now, read, ponder, and enjoy!

_Don't have to say it twice;_

_Love, there's nothing here to fear._

_Takin' it back, back to where it's clear;_

_Rollin' on and on;_

_Sounds of love are in the air._

_-Ride, SoMo_

* * *

**2013**

"You're the maid of honor."

Kara lifted her head away from the brick wall behind her and turned to her left, where a woman with the glossiest of jet black hair in curls stood, a lit cigarette dangling from her fingers. She stared for a long time, unaware of the near creepy way her silence had become.

Certainly a woman ought to be stared at, bisexual or not, when a pair of intelligent green eyes like those and lips emphasized by thick matte red lipstick were in her possession. Plus, when donned with a dark green gown that showed off just the right curves, nobody would be able to stave away their creepiness confronted with it.

"Great, my best friend's wife's maid of honor is a creep," the woman then said. Though she didn't sound all that offended, just amused.

Kara jerked back and cleared her throat awkwardly, and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. "Right, yes, um…I'm the maid of honor, yes," she confirmed. "And you are…?"

The woman – the  _goddess_  – blinked in surprise, as if the fact that Kara didn't know her was a crazy notion. And then she smiled, like she was pleased. "Lena," she offered and then lifted the cigarette to her lips for another huff.

And,  _fuck_ , Kara found it sexy, the beginnings of embers tickling her belly. "You know those things give you cancer, right, Lena?"

Lena grimaced, shaking her head. "Please tell me you're not one of those people," she grumbled, throwing the blonde an irritated glance before deliberately inhaling the cigarette again. Kara shrugged innocently, tucking her hands behind her back and neatly trapped against the wall. "So I'm guessing you're Alex's sister."

"Yes. And you're here for Sam?" she assumed.

"Best friends since middle school."

Kara frowned. "So why are you not  _her_ maid of honor?"

Lena laughed without humor, taking one last huff before throwing it to the ground and stumping it with the front of her heel. "It's a long story." And that was that. She didn't offer any more explanation. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside? Entertaining guests? Preparing for your speech?"

Kara swallowed, unsure of how she ought to answer that question. She shrugged again with an innocent smile.

She was not good with crowds, despite what everyone thought. Sure, she talked a lot, sometimes too much, but that was just because she needed her words to help cover up the anxiety she felt whenever a lot of people was around her. No one could see the discomfort the second she was thrust into a group of strangers.

And the wedding was flushed with strangers, Alex's friends, Sam's friends, friends of friends, relatives of friends, friends of relatives. So many friends, and Kara found herself having to escape after the fifth pointless conversation about how well Alex or Sam had done by marrying each other and how they wished the couple would stay together. The annoyance only grew when she overheard the downers who opined that her sister would be divorced within five years.

So she had to get out. The moon, the stars, the sounds of crickets, they were comforting. And when she got out, she ran into yet another stranger. It was as if Sam was incapable of making ugly friends. The fact that it was just one stranger didn't help much, given that this stranger was capable of getting her loins going like nobody's business.

"Not good with people, huh?" Kara's eyes widened, and Lena only smirked. "I get it." Really? "To be honest, I avoid weddings most of the time. Try not to get invited. RSVP 'no' whenever I get the chance. But this is Sam. And she's my best friend. And my best friend's getting married, even though we made a pact of single forever. That traitor."

"Wait, so are you happy for her?"

Lena scoffed. "Of course I am." The smirk turned into a glad smile as the woman threw a cursory glance to the entrance. "The last time I saw her so happy was when she held Ruby for the first time. I like Alex."

This woman liked Alex. Kara  _had_ to like her now. "How is it that I've never seen you before?"

"Oh, I assure you, you've seen me," Lena said furtively. "You just don't remember." And then she winked, and Kara just wanted to escape. She wasn't sure she'd be alive to make the speech if Lena kept doing things with that face. Like, she was only  _human_.

Their relaxed conversation was interrupted by James, who came bumbling out of the entrance but still managed to look neat and tidy as always. He saw Kara immediately and approached her. "Kara, what are you doing out here? They're waiting for your speech!" he exclaimed, tugging onto her forearm and dragging her inside. He gave a furtive nod to Lena before disappearing inside with Kara.

**...**

Wine. Anything alcoholic. If there was going to be another conversation about how mediocre journalism had become – which she didn't necessarily disagree with, but  _come on_  – she was going to need more wine to buzz herself up, numb her insides, get her limbs too weak so she wouldn't punch anyone.

Thank the lords Alex had decided on an open bar. Bless her sister.

"Red wine, please. Make it strong, if you will," she ordered immediately as soon as she reached the bar.

When the bartender went to grab a bottle, Kara slouched against the bar top, completely offering it her entire weight. No more weddings. Nope. One was enough. If she was ever getting married, her first criteria for a spouse would be that they were agreeable to elopement. Otherwise, the deal was off.

A few feet away from her, someone chuckled. It was something she had just heard two hours ago. In a flash, she lifted her head and saw Lena sitting on a stool, nursing her own glass of hard liquor. Her eyes were zeroed in on Kara over the rim of the glass, heated, amused, and interested. Very gracefully, Kara's arm slid off the bar top and she almost ate the carpet if not for the convenient stool that caught her.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Lena asked, a little concerned but mostly delighted. "Because if you get drunk on  _wine_ …" She clicked her tongue.

"What? No. No!"  _Drunk on you_ , _more like_ , she thought but didn't voice out. She had a feeling that Lena would  _really_  be creeped out if she actually said that. Just then, the bartender became a life saver by giving her the glass of wine she wanted. "I just – These people are just…" She didn't want to be malicious. It was her sister's wedding, for god's sake, but  _honestly_.

Lena hummed, patting the stool that had caught Kara's fall. "Why don't you take a seat?" Kara obeyed. "This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to be the maid of honor. All the socializing." Lena shuddered.

"You seem to be doing pretty well," Kara commented. "You're talking to me."

The other woman only smiled wider. "Oh, beautiful women, what can I say. They're my vice." Kara didn't even think it was possible, but her cheeks flushed hotter. "Beautiful speech, by the way. I don't even know you or Alex that well and I almost cried. I heard you're a journalist."

"Yeah, I – I work for CatCo," Kara fumbled. Her hand reached up to adjust her glasses out of nervous habit only realized that she had opted for contact lenses tonight. To save herself, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear instead. "I worked as Cat Grant's assistant for a couple of years and got promoted recently."

"Well, congratulations." The blonde nodded in thanks, tucking her lower lip in. "Cat Grant, huh? I've run into her a few times. She's hardcore."

"Oh yeah," Kara agreed. "But, you know, she's still a good boss. I wouldn't dream of working for anyone else."

A boisterous laugh joined by another squeal sounded from across the room and they turned towards it. The DJ had started playing Alex's jam and the bride was nonetheless all too excitedly dragging her new wife to the dance floor, who didn't seem all that perturbed. In fact, Sam was just laughing along, willingly allowing Alex to drag her. Kara suspected that the marriage had only cemented the woman's resolve to follow her sister to the ends of the earth.

Kara really liked Sam. And then she remembered that it was  _her_ jam too, so out of some unfounded and incredibly silly urge, she turned to Lena. She didn't know what got into her but she certainly did not regret asking her following question.

"Care for a dance?"

Lena turned away from the couple to her and then grinned with a nod. They slid from the stools and Kara did another unthinkable thing – she extended a hand towards the mysterious woman. It seemed that the wine had really gotten her buzzed, brought at least 30% of her awkwardness down, and reinforced her bravery.

Kara decided that she would only swear off alcohol tomorrow morning. They weaved through the tables, ignored the voices calling for her name and sometimes Lena's name, and joined Alex and Sam and a lot of other people on the dance floor.

And they started dancing. And  _damn_ , Lena could  _move_. Her hips, her chest, her head, her legs, her hands, she knew exactly when and where to sashay and place, following the beat without hesitation. Kara could only watch and feel, following her dance partner's lead with some fumbles, her brain short circuiting a couple dozen times whenever Lena moved a particular way that was particularly provocative and could several hundred men and women clambering to her feet.

As they danced, as Lena's hands touched parts of her skin that she didn't even know could feel like that, as Lena's body fit into hers like a perfectly crafted puzzle piece, the journalist knew that she wanted her. It wasn't the alcohol. It wasn't the happiness for her sister finally getting hitched and finding happiness.

Just her and her bisexuality and  _Lena_. She would have liked to blame it on chemicals, but science had never really been her forte. She only knew these: her stomach was burning, her legs were getting weaker and weaker, her head was coming up with images that Pornhub would definitely pay her for, and her frequencies were tuned entirely and exclusively to the woman she had just met dancing in her arms.

One song transitioned into another and then another and then another. They didn't stop dancing. Intimacy became fleeting. Kara just wanted to hold Lena, and Lena wanted to keep dancing. She had never wanted anyone like this; she certainly had never met anyone like Lena. A rare gem, something she accidentally found, and Kara knew it was stupid because she had only met her, but she wasn't certain that she could bear to part with this woman again.

Eventually, the DJ picked up the mic and announced, "Alright, peeps, time to call it a night. This is the last song for the night, and let's hope the brides get it going just like the song!" he drawled in that lazy voice of his, and proceeded to play Ride by SoMo.

The piano at the beginning began to lilt over the room, followed by whoops from the younger guests and disapproving sneers from the elders. But Kara paid no attention, because Lena had proceeded to drape herself all over her body like a spine. Their faces were impossibly close, and Kara wanted to kiss each one of those freckles.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride, I – I'm gon' ride on you, baby. On you, lady. All night, all night._

Oh,  _fuck_. The song really wasn't helping the state of Kara's arousal. And Lena's darkened green eyes, almost jaded, were staring into hers.

Lena had brazenly tucked one knee between Kara's legs, and the blonde could feel the friction right there, despite the dress and the posture they were holding. They were just swaying now, but it was also more than that.

_I'm gon' make you feel that love, and gettin' weak all in your knees. Kiss your body from the tip top, all the way down to your feet._

Honestly, she had resorted to entertaining the guests and then going back to her hotel room alone for the night for this wedding. She didn't expect to come out and meet a hot woman with a cigarette in her hands, nor did she expect the woman to seem as interested in her as she was in her.

When she asked Lena for a dance, it was just that. More time in Lena's company, however short it may turn out to be, seemed like a pretty good deal. Maybe she had made a new friend. Perhaps it would just be a companionship for the night, commiserating in their lack of affinity for people.

But this – Lena's darkened eyes, Kara's speeding heart, Lena's arms around her, Kara's tight hold on her – was not in the equation until now.

Lena put her lips to Kara's ear, and she didn't fight the shudder from running through her spine. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Kara disengaged from Lena and clasped her hand tightly with Lena's, both of them hurrying out of the ballroom.

_And we can go slow. Yeah, we can go slow._

* * *

**2018**

"I don't understand how you two can  _slow dance_ to this song," Kara complained as soon as she walked into the house and saw her sister and her wife dancing in the kitchen to what was probably one of the most explicit songs in the world.

Alex just shot her a look and gradually removed herself from Sam's arms, but not entirely. She just had one arm wrapped around Sam's waist and vice versa, and the goddamn song was still playing in the background.

"You slow danced to this song once," Alex said.

Kara rolled her eyes, headed over to the stereo, and turned the music off. She sat down on the couch, throwing her head back with a grunt, the stress that had been building up the whole day since she showed up at the office expelling in one grunt, leaving behind a shell of exhaustion and more exhaustion.

It certainly didn't help that she had to walk in here and be confronted with that awful song. Well, honestly,  _Ride_ was a good song – it was weirdly romantically erotic. But she had had one of the best experiences in her life, perhaps even  _the_ best, and she just couldn't listen to it anymore without remembering it. That memory had turned the song awful.

Scarring, if she was to be dramatic.

She just couldn't get it out of her head. Get  _her_ out of her head. The luminescent green eyes that looked at people like she knew something they didn't know. The luscious raven locks that carded so smoothly through gentle fingers, and one time, rough. The pale smooth legs that coordinated with Kara's so well and wrapped around her waist so perfectly. The mouth that curled around cigarette sticks and emitted the most sensuous noises that Kara had ever heard. The best orgasm that Kara had ever had.

Essentially five years had gone past, and the journalist still found herself dreaming about that night at least twice a week. It warranted cold showers in the morning. It guaranteed absolute results whenever it was the week before her period. It was infuriating. It was also disappointing.

The married couple didn't really know what had happened. They were too engrossed in each other that night to notice that Kara had pretty much fallen in love with a pair of emerald jewels in just a few hours – smokers weren't even her type!

"I'm gonna go pick Ruby up and then we can have dinner," Sam said, completely oblivious to the fact that her sister in law was obsessed with her best friend.

Kara just nodded, opening her eyes to get rid of those eyes.

**...**

It was a coincidence. It had to be a coincidence. When Snapper had told her that her new assignment was to interview the L-Corp CEO, she almost got a whiplash. Her paranoia had gotten to her so much that she had to bribe Winn with his favorite milkshake to help her do her research with the specific instruction of " _no pictures!_ " It certainly wasn't ideal journalism, but what Snapper didn't know wouldn't hurt.

She thought having to resist herself from Googling the name was a task. It certainly couldn't compare to being several feet away from the woman herself, instructed to sit outside until Miss Luthor was ready for her. She pulled out the sheaf of papers printed from Winn's email and studied the details again.

Everything the woman had done since she emerged from obscurity was nothing less than impressive. At the age of 23, she had taken over the company after her brother had decided to take a sabbatical. In as short as three years, the company had taken leaps and bounds in the world of technology, even making steps in environmental and refugee causes, all under the tutelage of a woman barely out of her early twenties. Despite the resounding cracks in the glass ceiling that she had made, Lena Luthor had been adamant in staying out of the press' way as much as possible, often getting a spokesperson to do all the socializing. And earlier this year, she had decided to move her headquarters to National City for a new start.

Kara had to wonder whether she had slept with a minor five years ago, which had done nothing to calm her sweating palms and racing mind.

"Miss Luthor is ready for you," the executive assistant said from her desk, standing up to open the door for her.

Kara managed to stutter out a thank you before she went inside. And yep, the world had something against her for sure. She gaped at the woman sitting at the desk by the window, paying the journalist no attention at all as she bit her lip and glowered at something on her laptop. For a couple of minutes, Kara observed the way that Lena had changed over the course of five years.

It wasn't so much in her appearance. She was still effervescent in her essence – full lips decorated with bold red, dark wavy locks pouring over her shoulders, limber fingers running smoothly over the keyboard. But she held herself differently this time. There was just something in her straight back, donned with a white blouse where the front revealed a pretty ample cleavage. A sense of confidence that was different from the self-assuredness she held five years ago.

The heat that pooled almost instantly in Kara's lower stomach certainly wasn't helping. The blonde made a silent groan, adjusted her glasses, and cleared her throat. It was now or never.

The other woman looked up from her laptop, still a little annoyed, until she saw Kara. And her hands stopped on the keyboard as she stared at the blonde in shock, recognition spreading across her features instantly. Kara licked her lips and waited for something, anything, that indicated she could move, either to get out of here or move closer. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to do more.

"Well," Lena breathed. Kara closed her eyes briefly, shaking away the shivers that struggled to go through her joints at the voice. "This is awkward." Kara could only nod. That had to be the most suitable description of this entire situation. "I suppose I should have known. Not a lot of Kara Danvers out here."

The blonde shook her head. "No, I guess not." And then she frowned. "I just – I have to ask. You weren't a minor, were you?" She just really didn't want to go to jail.

"What? No, no!" Lena denied immediately as she shook her head. She stood up and walked around the desk, revealing herself to Kara and  _fuck_ , those  _legs_. "No, I wasn't. Completely legal."

"Okay, okay, great." Kara still stood by the door, wondering if she should get the hell out of here. Snapper could fire her for all she cared. "Can we – My editor's waiting," she explained lamely, waving her notebook in the air like it meant something.

"Oh, of course." Lena gestured at the off-white sofa located at the other side of the huge office, where the coffee table sat in front of with a decanter of scotch and a few glasses on top.

She offered a drink. Kara rejected. She asked Kara to ask her questions. And Kara did. For an hour, it was almost as if they had just met for the first time, which was technically true, since they didn't really know each other five years ago. It would have been like that if it wasn't the fact that Kara still remembered the curves and notches she had caressed, the breathy noises she had pulled out from her touch, and every single detail of that night without failing.

An hour later, she had reached her last question and knew that there wasn't any way that she could stay and bask in the other woman's presence any longer. Her logic told her that she ought to be angry, ought to feel something very bad about Lena Luthor. But every other part of her just wanted to get to know Lena Luthor.

"How have you been?"

She turned around to see Lena leaning back against her desk, arms crossed and a tentative smile on her face. "What?" Eloquent.

Lena cleared her throat, lowering her gaze to her heels. She wore those heels so nicely. "I just – I've been wondering about you. For the past five years." She cleared her throat again, meeting Kara's eyes. "How have you been?"

And for the first time, Kara felt the frustration rise in her. She narrowed her eyes and turned around fully, closing the door again. "You left," she stated. "Just –" She waved her hand in the air, pursing her lips "– upped and went. No number. No note. No nothing."

"It was –"

"I thought we had something. I thought it was special. Before I fell asleep, I was thinking maybe we could even get breakfast. Or order room service." Kara was rambling now, and when Kara Danvers started to ramble, she wouldn't stop until it was all out of her system. "And then I woke up and you were gone."

"That's not how one night stands work, Kara," Lena said, frowning.

"Well, I don't do that! I don't just meet someone and have sex with them and forget about it!" Kara snapped. "You were – you were so nice. And god, so fucking  _hot_. And I thought I got lucky, you know? And then you left. And now you're here. And Sam never even  _mentioned_ that apparently, you're a  _Luthor_. The prodigy daughter of one of the most famous families in the country. And you ask me how I've  _been_?"

"You never did answer my question."

Kara scoffed, throwing one arm and then letting it flop to her side, smacking the material of her jeans. "I can't forget about it. I can't stop thinking about it. I dream of you all the time. I can't even listen to that goddamn song without thinking about you. I keep wondering if I did anything wrong. That's how I've been."

For a moment, she thought she saw a hint of happiness in Lena's eyes before the woman schooled her expression and nodded. Lena swallowed and pushed away from the desk, clenching her jaw. "I'll see you at the photo shoot, Miss Danvers."

Kara could only gape. "Yeah," she only said and walked out the door.

**...**

It took three tries for her to get the key in and twist. And then she barged in, storming to the kitchen. She ignored Ruby doing her homework in the living room. Bypassed her sister coming out of storage closet to greet her. And went right up to Sam who was texting on her phone with a worried frown on her forehead.

"Your  _best friend_ is  _Lena Luthor_?" she demanded, dropping her bag on the island top and crossing her arms, unjustifiably glaring at her sister in law.

Sam looked up at her with wide eyes and dropped jaw. She hurried to place her phone face down on the island and run her fingers through her hair. "Speak of the devil," she muttered to herself. She offered Kara a meek smile. "Uh…yes?" she fumbled, clearly nervous and unprepared for this confrontation.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Kara questioned, her pitch higher than usual.

"Well, I didn't exactly know until –" Sam picked up her phone to light up the screen "– ten minutes ago."

Alex sidled into the kitchen, staring at them with suspicion. "What's going on?"

Sam glanced at Kara before turning to her wife. "Your sister slept with my best friend at our wedding," she blurted. Kara gasped and smacked the woman on the arm with enough force for her to draw back with a yelp. "Ow!" Sam rubbed the reddened skin and gave Kara an incredulous look. "What? You think you coming in here yelling in my face is subtle?"

"You didn't have to say it like that!"

"Oh, right. Well, is this better?" Sam looked at Alex again, who was still gaping at the blonde, slightly disgusted and mostly disbelieving. "Your sister had a one night stand with my best friend at our wedding." Another smack and another yelp. "This constitutes as abuse. I'm pretty sure this constitutes as abuse. Alex, your sister is abusing me. Do something about it."

The redhead shook herself out of her shocked trance and stepped closer into the room after making sure that Ruby was still doing her homework and safely out of this inappropriate conversation's earshot. She sat on a stool opposite her wife, and along with Sam, shot her a furtive stare with slightly narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows.

"I didn't know you do those things," Alex commented.

Kara asked, "What things?"

"Hump and dump, you know."

"I don't!" Alex hummed. Kara groaned and wheeled around on Sam again. "Your best friend," she pointed out.

"Hey, listen, if I had known, I would have told you. But she's never said anything about you until today. And come to think of it,  _you_ 've never said anything about either. You can't blame me or your sister for being oblivious," Sam justified herself, raising her palms in a defensive gesture. "It's kind of funny, because your sister and I have met up with Lena quite a few times, and you were just never there."

"Oh my god," Kara complained as she braced her elbows on the island and buried her face in her hands.

"What's this about?" Alex asked, gentler this time, no hint of teasing found in her voice. Kara groaned into her hands, and gentle fingers curled around her wrist, prying one hand away. She was confronted with her sister's empathetic face, curious and fretful. "You seem really bothered by Lena."

"I just…" Kara straightened up, her fingers fidgeting and not knowing what to do with them until Alex curled her palm around them. "I know it's been five years, but I've never been able to stop thinking about her. I can't listen to that stupid song and not think about her. I dream about her. I keep wondering about her. And now that I've seen her again, turns out she's the CEO of the biggest company in the world and I can't – She just does things to me that I don't even know. I don't know how to get past…her."

Alex stole a glance at Sam; they shared a look and then looked back to her. The comic from before was gone from their expressions. Sam sighed and glared at her phone momentarily when it buzzed. Kara knew it was most likely Lena.

"Well, from what I've observed, I think it's the same with her," Sam commented. "Sounds like you need to talk to her."

"She  _left_."

"I know. And I'm not saying it was right. But Lena was 19. She just graduated university. Didn't even know what she should do with her life. On top of that, there were things going on in her family that she just wasn't in the right state of mind. And then I forced her to come to my wedding. She met this really beautiful woman. And she figured why not." Sam shrugged helplessly. "If you're really so hung up on her like you say you are, you need to talk it out. Maybe start things out as friends. Just – Lena can be stupid, despite popular belief. She's done a lot of stupid things, especially when she was between 19 and 23. And I can tell you this: Lena's freaking out as much as you are." Sam held up her phone that had been buzzing a few times in the last few minutes. "Like, seriously."

Kara closed her eyes and breathed. "Fine, I'll talk to her."

What was the worst that could happen?

**...**

Technically, the journalist didn't have to be there for the photo shoot. They were only responsible for the writing and whatnot. The photo shoot was handled by the professional photographers and then said photographers would send over the finished products in two days. That was how it worked.

But for this, she wanted to be there. James only nodded in agreement when Kara requested to be present. She helped him in preparing the tools and setup, something to take her mind off of the main star of the shoot who could show up any minute. While setting up, she didn't bother talking to James and took the time to craft the words in her head so as to avoid the outburst like what had happened two days ago.

The fan was almost done when the door opened and Lena waltzed in, guided by the receptionist at the front desk. Kara didn't even have to turn around to know – somehow, Lena managed to command the room's atmosphere with her presence alone. Powerful women, Kara was always weak for those.

Tightening her fingers on the cord of the fan, she plugged it in with more force than necessary and flipped the switch. And then she just knelt there for a couple more seconds to brace herself before standing up and facing the woman herself. Lena was seated at the dressing table, getting her face done up by the makeup artist. In Kara's opinion, make up wasn't needed to showcase the woman's dominating presence.

Their eyes met in the mirror. Kara offered a curt nod, to which Lena returned with as little movement as possible to not disturb the makeup artist's progress. The blonde moved towards a desk in the corner and worked on her laptop, trying her very best to not stare like a creep. But her willpower wasn't strong enough, because not even fifteen minutes later, she found herself staring anyway.

It wasn't exactly her fault that Lena was so goddamn attractive.

Another thirty minutes passed and they were finally ready for the photo shoot. And Kara just watched as James instructed Lena the positions he wanted from her. All of them, Lena did with much grace and sultriness. Kara was pretty sure the latter wasn't even intentional. Maybe she was even the only one to notice. She didn't think she would be able to keep her eyes off Lena from now on even if she tried.

In the middle of the shooting, the stereo played  _that_ song. Kara stiffened and watched as Lena's eyes widened. They stared at each other in horror, but Kara also knew that her pupils had deepened as Lena's had. For the first time in so long, they were in the same room again and the song was playing  _again_.

Had to be a cosmic joke. There wasn't any other explanation for it.

She tightened her fists, digging her nails hard into her palms and almost drew blood. Lena, seemingly having noticed the effects of this scenario on the blonde, had the audacity to  _smirk_ , which did more unspeakable things to Kara's groin. She made a point to give James a stern talking to about his music choices.

 _Take off those heels. Lay on my bed. Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_.

"Jesus Christ," she begged, taking her eyes off Lena for a second to stare at the ceiling, failing in her attempt to blink away the bleariness that had clouded her brain.

_Poison in our veins, but we don't even care. Candles drippin' on your body. Baby, this ain't truth or dare._

"One last one!" James yelled over the music.

Kara's eyes shot towards the subject of the photo shoot again.

_Everybody wonders where we've run off to. My body on your body, baby, stickin' like some glue. Naughty, let's get naughty. Girl, it's only one or two._

"That's it! We're done. Thank you, Miss Luthor."

_Fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two._

The blonde stood up so quickly that the chair clattered behind her, but they couldn't hear it over the loud as fuck music that was still doing incredibly inappropriate things to her body. Lena was the candle and the song was the match.

Her sensibilities had entirely gone out the window when she stalked towards Lena and dragged her by the hand out of the room, down the hallway, and into a storage closet.

They clashed into each other immediately. Rough and wanting. Knocking into the shelves and toppling over a couple of brooms.

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered into her lips.

Kara groaned and drew away from Lena's lips to suck on the skin of her chin, collarbone, and neck. Lena's leg was firmly wedged between hers and Kara rocked, muffling her moan into Lena's skin at the sensation it sent her.

"I know we have a lot to talk about," Lena iterated between gasps and quiet whines.

The blonde sank her teeth into the flesh and elicited a yelp. Her hands reached under the CEO's blouse and found the strap of her bra, expertly unclipping it.

"I'm really sorry."

Kara, with her hands on Lena's boobs and hips still rocking against Lena's leg, drew back and stared Lena in the eyes. She nodded, seeing the clarity of the sincerity in Lena's eyes even in the darkness.

"I know. Now stop talking."

"Okay."

Kara wasted no time in reattaching her lips with Lena's. Their hands moved at faster pace now. Undressing the necessary clothing to bring them to their highest highs and lowest lows. It was unlike five years ago. Five years ago was slow and anticipatory; they had all night. Now was angry and fast; they only had so long to release the pent up frustration that had been collected over the past five empty years.

They came together and slacked against each other. And Kara had never felt so right. It was like things had finally been slotted into the right places, and Kara breathed in the perfume sprayed over Lena earlier, almost feeling the want reigniting in her core again.

This was something completely different. Lena was something completely different. All her intentions of talking had disappeared just like that because of one single woman. Lena was right – there was a lot to talk about. It might be some time for normalcy to come, or maybe even never. And surprisingly, Kara didn't really mind it.

"Let me take you out to breakfast," Lena panted into her hair.

Kara huffed out a laugh, still gathering her breath with Lena locked in her arms. She nodded weakly. "Okay."

She already knew that there would be a lot of breakfasts in the future between the two of them. And she couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like so bad at writing smut omg
> 
> i actually wanted to upload another one-shot that's part of the cold bones series, but i can't be that cruel. depriving you of a greek myth au update and then bombard you with angst? y'all will hate me for sure.


End file.
